Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fueling device having a fuel passage to introduce a fuel to a fuel tank.
Description of Related Art
A known configuration of a prior art fueling device includes a pipe main body made of a resin, a filler port-forming member attached to the inside of the pipe main body, a first flap valve configured to open and close a filler port formed in the filler port-forming member, a cover member configured to cover these components and a second flap valve configured to open and close an opening of the cover member (for example, JP 2013-71504A). For assembly of the fueling device, the filler port-forming member is attached to the pipe main body, and the cover member is then assembled with the pipe main body. The cover member and the pipe main body are assembled by engagement of engagement claws respectively provided on the cover member and the pipe main body.